The Death of a True Hero
by BeautifulMystery23
Summary: A one-shot of Percy's death in the Giant War and how Annabeth copes and what she does. Don't read unless you are prepared to be sad. If Rick Riordan does this I might not be able to cope with it.


Annabeth

She entered the sea-green cabin and inhaled the ocean smell. She hadn't been in here since _his_ death. She never thought that he would ever die. They were supposed to go to college, have kids, and grow old _together._ When he died she was a mess and still is. She didn't know what to do. She was heartbroken and sad. He was everything to her. She went and sat on _his _bed. It smelled exactly like him. Everything was exactly how he left it, months ago. There were still candy and chip wrappers over the floor, the bed unmade, and the picture of them hung up on the wall by his bed. The picture was of them on a date of a picnic near the lake. They were both wearing orange, camp t-shirts and blue jeans. The only difference was that Annabeth had her hair in her Yankees cap. They were both smiling, looking so carefree and happy. Annabeth felt a tear run down her cheeks. When she sat down on his bed it crinkled. Annabeth got up to find this paper. It was a letter in an envelope. When she opened it a sea-green ring fell to the floor. There was a picture of the same picture that was on his bed. There was a letter inside.

_My beautiful WiseGirl, _

_If you are reading this it means I am gone until you join me in Elysium. Don't be sad for what was. Be happy for what will be. You are everything to me. You are what kept giving me the strength to go on. Remember the kiss on Mount St Helens. That was amazing, wasn't it? It was my favorite memory because it was with you. I want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest. I wish you all the luck in the world. Know that you were what kept me going. You made me go on when I wanted to give up. You made me who I was. When you would laugh at my seaweed brainedness, it would brighten my whole day. When you would smile the sun would shine so bright it was blinding. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You were the only one ever. Not Calypso, Rachel, or anyone else. Only you could be my WiseGirl. After the Giant War I was going to propose to you. You were there for me always. I know you wish that I was with you right now, but I can't be. Just know that I love you, Forever and Always._

_Forever and Always,_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

After reading this Annabeth looked at the sea-green colored ring. It was silver with a sea-green jewel in the middle and it had an inscription in it, _Forever and Always._ When she saw it, she flashbacked to the final battle in the Giant War.

_Annabeth had just finished killing the last giant. She was tired and extremely sad. Many of her friends had died to reach this moment. At least she had Percy, her Seaweed Brain. AAH! A scream came from behind for her. She turned to see one last giant and Percy falling to the ground. It was a big giant, but Annabeth threw her dagger to the small spot in his neck and he disintegrated. She then rushed to check on Percy. All of the Seven rushed to him. He looked bad. He had cuts and burns all over him, but there was one spot right above his ribcage that was deep and bloody. It looked like he had jumped in the way to save her. She tore off the remains of her tattered shirt and tied it around him for pressure. His eyes opened slowly and focused on her. He smiled up at her and had tears in his eyes. He spoke, "I love you WiseGirl, Forever and Always. I'll be waiting in the Elysium until you return to me." "Oh Seaweed Brain don't leave me all alone. I need you!" I told him. All of the rest of them looked around him with tears in their eyes. Thalia was on his side holding his arm, Grover was on the other side hold his other arm, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank were around him. They looked at him and cried openly. She laid Percy's head in her lap and looked down at him, in his last few moments. She needed him so badly. "Percy I love you too and please don't go! You keep me going and you are my life. Why did you take the blow for me?" I asked holding back some of my tears. "Remember in the Second Titan War? You did the same for me and I returned the favor. I couldn't let you get hit. I ran and jumped in the way. I love you WiseGirl" He said. "Look into my eyes Percy. I love you Forever and Always. Remember that Okay?" I told him. I then softly kissed him as he died. "I love you Percy." I told him gasping in my tears. He smiled to me one last time and said, "Forever and Always" and then his eyes turns glazy and were unseeing. She had lost him, her Seaweed Brain. She had never felt so alone or sad._

That had been only a week ago. One week and the memory still felt fresh. Camp had burned him in a sea-green shroud with tridents on it. It had been the saddest shroud-burning ever. Since Percy Jackson was gone, who was next? He was the closest of them to immortal. Anyone could die now. Everyone, even Clarisse, was sad or openly crying. Percy had touched them all somehow. He was always nice to everyone. At the funeral, a little Aphrodite girl had screamed and cried that she wanted Percy back. She had gone into a temper-tantrum.

While Annabeth laid there on his bed looking at the engagement ring she saw something pale behind her. She turned and looked at it. It was Percy, as a ghost, but still her Seaweed Brain. He laughed when he saw her and it filled her up with happiness. He hugged her and said, "I love you WiseGirl. Forever and Always. Be happy, For me." Then the wind blew him away and she was filled with sadness again. She put the ring on her left, ring finger. And cried until she could cry no more.

Annabeth was heartbroken and laid there for 4 days. When she left Percy's cabin she looked terrible and she was wearing one of his sweatshirts that he wore often. She went to her car and sat there until she decided to go to Montauk beach, one of Percy's favorite places. She drove for an hour to get there. She spent months there until she decided to go see Percy's mom. On the way there a drunk driver hit Annabeth and instantly killed her. She died with a smile on her face and clutching her ring.

When she was in judgement she had a unanimous decision for Elysium. There she saw Percy, the love of her life waiting for her, along with all of their friends. Annabeth ran to Percy's open arms and sighed contentedly. He whispered to her, "Forever and Always, WiseGirl."

"Forever and Always, Seaweed Brains"

**Author's note: Hey guys I just wanted to say that this took me 2 hours to write and now I am crying. If Riordan does this I might just go run around crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl so therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan and cannot own the Percy Jackson and Olympians series, nor Heroes Of Olympus series.**


End file.
